videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Waluigi
Waluigi (ワルイージ Waluigi) is one of the characters of the Super Mario/WarioWare series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Waluigi is a mid-weight character with large hitbox, but very scrawny. He has excellent range due to his limbs and unpredictable trickster playstyle. He can float in the air by "air swimming" like Peach. He also has good speed and jumps. Moveset * Neutral Combo: '''Waluigi jabs twice with boxing gloves. * '''Side Tilt: '''Waluigi does a horizontal elbow jab. * '''Up Tilt: '''Waluigi does a high kick-boxing kick. * '''Down Tilt: '''Waluigi does a low kick with the tip of his foot. * '''Dash Attack: '''Waluigi does a leaping side kick while running. * '''Side Smash - Vine Whip: '''Waluigi pulls out a vine and whips the opponent with it. * '''Up Smash: '''Waluigi does a some sort of breakdance move that kicks above him. * '''Down Smash: '''Waluigi angrily stomps on the ground, pit-falling opponents close to him. * '''Neutral Aerial: '''Waluigi does a long-legged sex kick. * '''Forward Aerial - Basketball Dunk: '''Waluigi dunks the opponent as if they were a basketball. * '''Back Aerial: '''Waluigi kicks backwards mid-air. * '''Up Aerial: '''Waluigi kicks upwards with both legs. * '''Down Aerial - Drop Rocket: '''Waluigi kicks the opponent from above, spiking them downward. * '''Grab - Potted Piranha Plant: '''Waluigi takes out a flowerpot containing a small Piranha Plant, which lunges forward and grabs the opponent in it's mouth. * '''Pummel: '''A Piranha Plant chews on the opponent. * '''Forward Throw: '''Waluigi bashes the opponent away with a baseball bat. * '''Back Throw: '''Waluigi donkey-kicks the opponent behind him. * '''Up Throw: '''Waluigi smacks the opponent upward with a tennis racquet. * '''Down Throw: '''Waluigi throws the opponent to the ground and stomps them. * '''Neutral Special - Bob-omb: '''Waluigi takes out a Bob-omb and throws it, blasting opponents away with a big explosion. ** '''Custom 1 - Whiskered Eggplant: Waluigi throws an eggplant forward; a strange projectile with an interesting zig-zag bounce. ** Custom 2 - Gamma Beam: Waluigi leans forward, closing his eyes and fires a purple, gamma-shaped energy projectile out of his hat. * Side Special - Tennis Racquet: '''Waluigi uses his tennis racquet to smack a tennis ball forward. This behave similarly to Wii Fit Trainer's Soccer Ball. ** '''Custom 1 - Liar Swing: Waluigi smacks a baseball forward with his baseball bat, which has an odd zig-zag property. ** Custom 2 - Golf Club: Waluigi uses his golf club to smack a golf ball forward, which behaves similar to an tennis ball in the default Side Special. * Up Special - Whirluigi: '''Waluigi rapidly spins around, and becomes enveloped in a purple tornado that deals rapid damage to opponents while he raises into the air. ** '''Custom 1 - Twist Dunk: Waluigi leaps into the air, a cyclone trailing behind him, and spikes a basketball downward ** Custom 2 - Tricky Teleport: Waluigi vanishes in a purple puff of smoke and reappears in the chosen direction of the control stick similar to Shiek's. * Down Special - Teleport Deke: '''Similar to Meta Knight's, Waluigi teleports a short distance in any held (or remain stationary) and then quickly reappears. If the attack button is held as Waluigi reappears, he will strike with his tennis racquet. ** '''Custom 1 - Wall-uigi: Waluigi creates a wall of purple, thorny vines that can block projectiles and inflict damage on any opponents who touch it. ** Custom 2 - Coin Vacuum: Waluigi takes out his coin vacuum machine and suctions opponents towards him. * Final Smash - Hypnotic Dance: '''Waluigi performs a long bizarre dance and a large void with a purple color surround him, causing opponents to fall asleep, become dizzy or reduce their attack power. Waluigi is unaffected by the void. Similar to Luigi's old Final Smash in SSBB. Taunts * '''Up: Waluigi bounces a tennis ball on his racquet a couple times. * Side: Waluigi performs his infamous 'crotch chop'. * Down: Waluigi does a quick taunting dance. Idle Poses * Waluigi pulls out a Bob-omb. It stars to flash red. Waluigi, startled, quickly stuffs it in his overalls. * Waluigi begins to adjust his mustache. * Waluigi adjusts his gloves. Cheer * Waluigi! Waluigi! Waluigi! Waluigi! On-Screen Appearance * Waluigi rides into the stage on the Waluigi Racer, shouting "It's Waluigi Time!" when he lands on the ground. Victory Poses * Waluigi jumps around before laughing crazily. * Waluigi swims in the air in circles. * Waluigi wags his pointer finger in the air while chuckling to himself. 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnGaEPdDQ4o (Victory - WarioWare) Losing Pose * Waluigi angrily stamps his feet, as his eyes glow menacing red. Trophy Description Waluigi has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Waluigi ''A crooked mustache and a long, red nose— Waluigi has "villain" written all over him. He considers himself Luigi's rival. He's cunning and quick. His attacks involves tennis racquets, Bob-omb's and teleporting! * Mario Tennis (N64, 2000) * Mario Kart Wii (Wii, 2008) Waluigi (Alt.) W.I.P. * Mario Tennis (N64, 2000) * Mario Kart Wii (Wii, 2008) Classic Mode: Waluigi Time! Waluigi battles characters who are formally assist trophies. Costumes * Purple cap/shirt, black overalls, orange shoes (Default) * White cap/shirt, purple overalls, orange shoes (Fire Waluigi) * Yellow cap/shirt, purple overalls, green shoes (Wario) * Green cap/shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes (Luigi) * Light blue cap/shirt, purple overalls, orange shoes (Ice Waluigi) * Magenta cap/shirt, gray overalls, orange shoes (his colors in Game & Watch Gallery) * Orange cap, dark blue shirt, orange overalls, blue shoes (Foreman Spike) * Red cap/shirt, dark green overalls, brown shoes (Piranha Plant) Trivia * Though Waluigi mostly appears in Mario games, he represents WarioWare games alongside Wario and Ashley. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:WarioWare Category:Super Mario Bros.